


Show Them What They're Missing

by devious-sex-monster (darkotter)



Series: Free! to be Kinky [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consent Play, Cuddles, Dom!Rin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Gift Fic, M/M, Needle play mention, Public Sex, Smut, bdsm club, mentions of MakoHaru, mentions of Reigisa, service dog!Sousuke, sub!Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/devious-sex-monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin realizes Ai has a thing for having an audience while they play, so decides to take it to the next level at a BDSM club. Ai needs help expressing himself, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Them What They're Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/gifts).



> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS TWO WEEKS LATE OH MY GOD. I AM USUALLY NOT THIS BAD BUT IT WAS BREAK AND THEN MY STUDENT TEACHING STARTED UP AND I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. I hope that I make it up by having this kinda long. Short for me, long for other people.
> 
> Service dog!Sousuke, since one of your requests was dog!Sousuke and I just couldn't pass it up. I really hope that you like it and this fulfills your exhibitionist!Aiichirou. OTZ
> 
> I am sorry it's so late again. 
> 
> Unrevised because HERE IT IS SO LATE SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME PARTS THAT ARE AWKWARD.

                It was Rin’s dog who started the whole thing. Or at least alerted the redhead to the ‘issue’ at hand. The policeman’s service dog, a large Doberman named Sousuke, had done what he always did: nose his way into the mostly closed door to be closer to his master, to keep an eye on him.

                Maybe Aiichirou had never noticed the dog. Sousuke was present often, even when they were playing or when they were having sex. Rin didn’t mind. He was a dog, his service dog, he felt more comfortable with him close – not that he expected to have an attack while in bed with his boyfriend. But better safe than sorry, right?

                Ai had turned his head to give Rin more access to his pale neck and he must’ve caught sight of the Doberman.

                “R-Rin, hey, stop,” Aiichirou breathed out.

                The redhead pulled away, looking concerned and confused. “What’s wrong?”

                Ai’s gaze flickered to Rin’s face, then back to the dog. Rin glanced to the side as well and a grin spread across his face. “What, Sousuke? He’s just looking after me, you know that.”

                “H-has he always done that? Sit there while we…we…”

                Rin kissed him silent. “Yep,” he said, nibbling at those pale plump lips. “You just noticed? Is it a big deal?”

                Aiichirou flushed bright red.

                “No! Of course not! I-it isn’t a b-b-big deal at all.”

                Rin grinned wider and slid his fingers into those silky, silver locks. He tightened his fingers and dragged his lover’s head back. Ai let out a shaky gasp and his eyes slid closed at the jerk.

                “Of course it’s not,” the redhead said as he bit down lightly on his neck.

                Rin had a theory he needed to test out, he figured, as he realized that Ai ended up reacting so much more that night. It just needed to be at the right time, the right place.

 

                Rin had his backpack over one shoulder as they paid their entry fee and went into the club. It had been a long while since they’d come here to play, mainly because Aiichirou was timid and shy, and often their schedules didn’t match the club’s schedule. But he had made a special request to get tonight off. So he could fulfill Ai’s unspoken fantasy.

                Sousuke stayed close to Rin’s side, almost brushing his master’s leg. Ai was on the other side, nestled under the cop’s arm as they walked.

                It was kind of nice to see the familiar faces from the club as they picked their way through to the back room. On one of the tables spread with plastic, Haruka, one of the best needle player’s in the community, straddled the backs of his bottom’s thighs. Rin thought his name was Makoto. His face was hidden in his hair but every time his top slid a needle through the skin of his back he would shudder and gasp.

                Any other time he would’ve stopped and watched but he was on a mission.

                Near the back of the spacious room was an empty table and Rin dropped his bag onto the ground. Sousuke sat down on the ground, ears alert. “This is good, eh, Ai?” he asked with a grin. Aiichirou hadn’t been paying too much attention and looked around with a start.

                “What’s good?” he asked.

                “This spot, silly,” he murmured, sliding his arms around the smaller’s waist. “For a scene. With you.” Aiichirou flushed, his eyes widening, but he didn’t pull away from his lover.

                “Do you, um…have an idea for the scene?” the silver haired young man asked shyly.

                Rin leaned forward and started kissing at his sub’s neck. Slowly he moved up to Ai’s ear. “Well,” he said softly. “I’ve been planning something. I think you’ll really like it…but you really should have told me, sweetie.”

                “T-told you what?” Ai asked, his voice high in the way it always did when he was both excited and nervous.

                “That you get turned on if you have an audience,” he whispered, dragging his sharp teeth across the shell of Aiichirou’s ear.

                The smaller man let out a shaky laugh. “U-um,” he said. “I don’t…”

                Rin pulled away to look at his face. Ai was bright red but his pupils were blown and he was obviously aroused by all of this. He smiled and cupped his cheeks. “You could have told me that you were an exhibitionist. You know all of my weird shit, and some of it is _really_ weird.”

                Ai laughed again but it was less panicked and more of his normal soft giggle.

                “I-I guess,” he replied.

                Rin kissed his nose. “I know, sometimes it’s hard for you to talk about these things,” he said. “But, do you want to play? If it’s too much, you know you can safe-word.”

                Aiichirou chewed at his lip for a moment then with a shy smile he nodded his head.

                Rin patted the padded table with one hand. “Up you get, then.” Without any more prompting, Aiichirou kicked off his shoes and socks and hopped onto the table, settling down nervously. He fidgeted back and forth, eyeing Rin.

                When the cop looked back at his sub, Aiichirou was resolutely staring at Sousuke. The dog’s ears were straight up and his strange teal eyes surveyed the club as if he were bored. He’d been there before, it wasn’t new for him.

                “Sou,” Rin called and knelt as the dog came to him immediately. “I’m going to play, okay? You know what that means.” He scratched the dog’s head and Sousuke’s ears flicked, as though he understood exactly what his master was saying to him. Rin straightened up and Sousuke moved to sit rigidly next to their bag and discarded shoes.

                “I’ll start out slow,” the redhead murmured as he moved to Ai. He nudged his lover’s knees apart so he could stand between them and leaned forward to capture his lips. Aiichirou let out a gasp of pleasure as Rin deepened the kiss. Soft fingers caressed the hard lines of Rin’s jaw.

                Rin broke the kiss in favor of his neck. He left wet kisses across Ai’s neck before tugging the collar of the smaller man’s shirt down to nip at his collarbone. Ai shuddered and gasped, tangling his fingers in Rin’s red locks for support.

                The redhead slid his fingers through Aiichirou’s hair before gripping it hard, nails scraping against his scalp as he dragged his head back. He knew that his little loved it when he pulled his hair, when he was rough. He was rewarded with a soft yelp and out of the corner of his maroon eyes, Rin could see several people wandering over, already interested in watching.

                Rin shook Ai’s head roughly several times, pulling it far enough back to make his back arch. “Look, baby,” he murmured as he slid to speak against Ai’s cheek. “Open your eyes.”

                Slowly those beautiful eyes flickered open as he panted. He saw the people immediately and let out a choked gasp, closing his eyes swiftly in embarrassment. Rin chuckled as he dragged Aiichirou’s head around, nosing at the other side of his neck.

                “So you do like it,” he growled.

                He slid his free hand up Ai’s shirt, touching the soft skin and toned flesh that was stretched there. He couldn’t help tickling – just a little – Ai’s sensitive ribs, causing his sub to let out a wheezy giggle, wiggling away from his hand. Rin knew that it would loosen him up mentally, help him relax.

                Rin let go of his hair and Aiichirou slumped a little, breathless and pink. His dom slid his hands down Ai’s stomach to his hips then to his legs, where he gave the silver-haired young man’s thighs a brief squeeze before pulling away.

                Rin watched his little as he slowly walked around the table so he was behind the smaller male. He spent a moment to look around. Across the room, Haruka was still straddling his bottom’s thighs. The broad, tan back had at least twenty needles inserted through his skin and the dark haired top was slowly pressing and tapping at each one. The man under him let out whimpers and gasps, audible from where they were at the table in the back.

                Then he gazed around to look at the people who were watching. A couple friends. A few strangers. On a table a little bit away, a blond in lingerie was swaddled in a blanket being cuddled by a tall man with red glasses. The man with the glasses had his eyes closed, but the blond – Rin thought his name was Hazuki – was gazing at them through half-lidded eyes, watching with mind interest.

                Rin turned back to the Aiichirou. His little was peaking at him over his shoulder but when he saw Rin looking at him he straightened quickly, looking away.

                The redhead climbed onto the table behind Aii and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling the smaller man’s shirt up as he explored his chest. “This is good, right?” he murmured in his ear, exposing more and more of his pale chest to the crowd.

                The silver-haired young man let out a small squeak, eyes tightly closed and face as hidden as possible in his shoulder.

                Now. Rin couldn’t have that at all. He pulled Aiichirou’s shirt up off him until only his forearms were in it and twisted it. Ducking under the tangled fabric and successfully bound wrists, Rin murmured, “Keep your arms over my head, yes. So everyone can see.”

                The young man was pink. His blush was traveling down his chest, but Rin noticed that his nipples were already hardened and his chest rose and fell quickly. The redhead slid his hand up his lover’s chest and grabbed his slim jaw roughly.

                “No more hiding,” he said huskily into Aiichirou’s ear as he yanked that pale – but now bright red – face away from where it had been hiding between Rin’s neck and his own shoulder. “Good. Now open your eyes.”

                Rin couldn’t really see if his little had done what he had requested, but judging by the shudder that ran through his slender frame he had. And had seen the group of people before him, watching the show. He twitched, like he wanted to yank his chin away from Rin’s grip but seemed to think better of it and relaxed against his dom, panting.

                “You’re such a good boy,” he murmured as he let go of Aiichirou’s jaw, knowing he wouldn’t hide his face again, so that he could trace those perfect, pale lips. He pressed his pointer passed the soft flesh and Aii took the digit into his mouth enthusiastically, sucking on it.

                Rin groaned. He couldn’t help it. He loved feeling Aii’s mouth work around his fingers like that, it was so damn _hot_. And he knew that his lover enjoyed it just as much. He probed for a moment longer before extracting them with a soft pop.

                “They’re all watching you,” he murmured in Aii’s ear. “All of them. Looking at you, because you’re so perfect and beautiful.” He felt a shudder run down the smaller man’s back and Aii’s hands grappled to grab the back of Rin’s shirt, as if trying to stabilize himself. “You like it, don’t you?”

                Aiichirou let out a soft whine.

                “You like it, _don’t you_?” Rin repeated as he trailed his fingers down Aii’s chest once more, stopping at his nipples. “Yes or no, Aiichirou. Answer me.”

                “Y-yes!” he gasped out as Rin tweaked his pert buds.

                “Yes what?” Rin twisted his nipples harshly and Ai’s back arched.

                “Yes I like t-t-that they’re watching!” he spluttered out, trembling.

                “Good boy,” Rin purred, releasing his tight hold on Ai’s nipples and soothing them with soft caresses. He pressed his lips to the pale neck before him. “You’re such a good, good boy. Always a good boy for me. But do you want more, baby? I think you want more.”

                Ai nodded enthusiastically, breath coming out in loud pants as he spread his legs a little. Rin looked down Ai’s flushed chest to see the bulge in his lover’s tight jeans and grinned.

                “What do you want?” Rin asked, teasing the edge of his little’s pants, just tracing the skin there without going further.

                “I want master to touch me!” Ai breathed, turning his head a little so that he could look at his top from the corner of his eye. Rin smiled encouragingly. “I want to be touched o-on my…my c-cock.”

                “Good boy,” Rin said again and carefully unbuttoned his pants. Then he squeezed his hip and murmured, “up.”

                Aiichirou shifted up onto his knees enough so that Rin could shimmy his jeans off his hips. He paused, nibbling lightly at his sub’s ear. “You okay?” he murmured, nuzzling Ai’s soft hair. When Ai nodded, Rin smiled into his neck. “Going to take it all off.” Ai was shaking, letting out soft whimpers of arousal, but nodded all the same. Rin mentally switched back into his role as dom, and hooked his fingers into Ai’s boxer shorts as well, slowly pulling them down.

                Once they were off his hips, Ai settled his bare ass on the vinyl covering the table, shivering. Rin then peeled his pants off his legs, discarding them on the ground by the table. Sousuke sent a quick glance to the two on the table as they fell near him but stayed where he sat.

                Aiichirou was bright red by now. “Open your eyes,” Rin demanded again, slowly tracing his hands up his lover’s smooth legs, spreading them for the crowd. “Look at everyone watching you.”

                Ai whimpered as he did so, trying to keep his legs closed, trying to hide his flushed and leaking cock from everyone’s eyes. But Rin pulled them apart.

                “No, no. No hiding. Let’s show everyone your hard cock and your twitching hole. I’m sure they want to see it too.” He spread Ai’s legs apart further. He shifted so that his little sat between his own legs and hooked his ankles over Ai’s so he could keep them spread without needing his hands.

                Rin couldn’t help thinking it would be hilarious (and incredibly painful) if he lost his balance and fell backwards, because he and Ai would most definitely end up on the ground. He shifted his hips so that he was better balanced, not wanting to do that. It would ruin the whole scene, and he didn’t fancy hitting his head against the floor, but it still made him smile a little.

                Aiichirou gripped the back of Rin’s shirt again, shaking and twitching. The redhead could tell that his eyes were tightly closed, and that this was really getting him.

                “You okay?” he asked again in a soft whisper. He felt kind of like a broken record, but this was a new experience and sometimes Ai was bad at using safe words even if it got too much. Rin would rather err on the side of cautious, he’d rather break up the scene a little, than have it be too much for his boyfriend.

                “Yes,” Ai replied, knowing Rin wanted verbal confirmation to show he really was okay. “Green. Super green.”

                Rin couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh into his lover’s ear. “Good,” he replied and pressed a kiss there.

                He moved one hand back up to Aiichirou’s face, gently caressing his jaw and cheek before going back to tracing his lips. His other hand slowly traveled up Ai’s leg, creeping up his inner thigh, making him jump and shudder. Rin dragged his nails lightly across the sensitive skin of his lover’s thigh as he made his way closer up to the smaller man’s flushed erection.

                As the redhead pushed his fingers into Ai’s mouth once more, he looked up to survey the room. They had a small audience now, and he shivered. He really was enjoying this whole thing. Showing off the young man he loved the most, that he thought was the most beautiful, to everyone. And showing them that Aiichirou was _his_. All Rin’s. And that Rin was Ai’s, because Ai trusted him to do this, to take care of him and look after him.

                Finally he wrapped his fingers loosely around Ai’s cock, causing his sub to let out a soft yelp of pleasure. He arched into the touch as much as he could, mouth hanging open. Rin pressed his fingers against his tongue.

                “Come on baby, suck on them,” he purred. “They need to be nice and wet if you want them in you. You can do it.”

                Ai did as he was told, closing his lips around Rin’s long fingers. He covered them in saliva, sucking and whimpering around them as Rin started to stroke his cock.

                Rin could tell that he wouldn’t last, this was making him so oversensitive that the cop knew the scene would be drawing to a close very shortly. So he tightened his grip of Ai’s dick, spreading the dribbles of pre-cum across the hot flesh, and pulled his fingers from his lover’s mouth.

                Aiichirou knew what was coming, because he let out a soft, needy moan as Rin’s fingers left his mouth.

                “Please. Please,” he panted out hoarsely as Rin moved his saliva-slickened fingers down to Ai’s thigh. He took his hands off his little for one quick moment, pulling the small bottle of lube out of his pocket and pouring some into both hands. The few short minutes it took him to do so, Aiichirou shivered and trembled against him, panting softly.

                First he returned his hand to Ai’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the flushed skin tightly and starting to tug. He went slow, gentle, not wanting his lover to cum just yet. Aiichirou let out a soft keen, back arching at the friction. Rin dragged his fingers across his sub’s thigh, shifting the smaller man’s hips so that he had better access to his hole before teasing it with one slickened finger.

                “ _Please_ ,” Ai begged.

                Rin kissed his neck and pressed one finger in, feeling Ai twitch around it. The silver-haired young man moaned loudly, gasping as his top pushed another finger in, stretching and scissoring him as he sped up the pumping of his other hand.

                “A-ah,” Aiichirou whimpered out as he rutted as much as he could into Rin’s hands, forcing the fingers inside him deeper.

                Rin shifted so he could speak into his ear. “Open your eyes, look at all of them, they’re all going to see you cum for me,” he murmured, thrusting in his fingers faster. Ai was shaking hard now, his thighs trembling and shifting. “Everyone is watching as I make you cum.” And he twisted his hand just so that he pressed up against Ai’s prostate.

                Aiichirou let out a loud moan as he came hard, clenching around Rin’s fingers. The redhead caught most of his cum in his hand and pulled his fingers from his little.

                The crowd drifted away as Rin covered Ai with a blanket and cleaned him up, now out of the gaze of those in the club. The silver-haired young man was breathless and glazed, and stared up at his dom as the taller man balled up the trash and set it aside. As Rin settled down next to him, Ai smiled lazily.

                “T-that was amazing,” he whispered as Rin ran his hand down his covered hip. “Thank you.”

                “Of course,” Rin said and kissed him gently. “I enjoyed it as well.”

                A soft huff drew both of their eyes to the side of the table. Sousuke had set his head there, gazing at both of them. Ai smiled and reached out to pet the dog, scratching behind his ears. It always seemed that this was part of the aftercare routine. For a moment Sousuke let Aiichirou pet him, then he padded around the table to nose at Rin.

                Making sure he was alright.

                “I’m good, buddy,” the redhead hummed as Sousuke flicked his ears at him. “We’re both good.”

                “More than good,” Ai murmured and snuggled in closer to Rin, hiding his face in the redhead’s neck and hair.


End file.
